The Art of Thinking
by Vahkhiin
Summary: Cloud is trying to clear his mind by thinking things through about Tifa, only, Zac doesn't care and won't stop bothering him. Implies Cloud/Tifa


**A/N: **Got a bit tired of doing my dreadful assignment so I thought I'd write a little Cloud humor. Just a little something to make one's dull day a brighter one.

* * *

The life that he sees through blue eyes is a colourless dull recreation of his life. He doesn't see the things others do, and he doesn't feel the things everyone else does. But he tries too, and sometimes he even wants too.

He doesn't know why, and doesn't really understand it either but he knows that between that gap of dullness and guilt, he knows that he's been forgiven. He knows that somewhere above those colourless clouds there's an angel, and a soldier.

They're watching over him and he knows he can do anything now. He knows that both of them have forgiven him. He knows he'll do better now, because he doesn't have burdens anymore. He doesn't carry them for the dead, he only rejoices in them with happiness in knowing that they were looking out for him now.

"_You shouldn't really waste your time thinking so much," Zac says plainly in his mind. _

He shrugs a little and looks to the horizon; the deathly desert of nothing but ruins and history. "I try not to, but I can't help it," he says before pausing and laying a hand on the hilt of the sword. "I can't forget."

"_We already forgave you man," he said with a muffled groan, "Don't you remember?" _

He chuckles and replies, "Yeah, I remember."

"_Then why are you still grieving?"_

"I'm not sad or anything and I'm not wallowing in guilt either."

"_Looks to me like you are," the voice was strangely amused. _

"I just can't forget, okay," he said pointedly. "And I needed to think a bit, that's all."

"_Why can't you think at home?" he asked. "Why here? Why in the middle of a desert?"_

"Because it's quiet," he answered, looking to the horizon of Midgar. "And it's peaceful."

"_Peaceful, smeashful..." grumbled Zac. "There's nothing better than roaring vehicles-"_

"That's-"

"_...and motor bikes, and people talking-"_

"...just plain strange."

"_...and not to mention the sound of walking into a fast food restaurant."_

"Well, it isn't like I'm standing here for the fun of it."

"_It certainly looks like it, man."_

"Well, it isn't every day that you-"

"_Seriously man, that isn't a reason for you to stand in the middle of a desert to think."_

"Still... It's all I got, right?"

"_You're just plain insane."_

"Yes, I get that all the time."

"_At least I'm honest."_

"Too honest."

"_I know, I try..."_

"Shut up."

"_No..." he paused before adding, "Anything else?"_

"Just be quiet and let me think."

"_Um...." he pondered with a hum, "No."_

"I need to figure this out and set my mind straight."

"_About what?" Zac said as if in disbelief. "There isn't really much to figure out, and since when has your mind ever been straight anyway?"_

"You really are the best friend anyone can have you know," Cloud replied sarcastically. "I mean honestly, I'm trying to think in peace and you're not really helping."

"_I just think you're making too big a deal of this."_

"I am not," he replied angrily. "I have every right to make a big deal of this."

"_You love her, she loves you, what else is there to it?"_

"There's a lot more than that."

"_Oh yeah, I forgot," he chuckled. "There's kissing, hugging, holding hands, looking lovingly into her eyes, and telling her how much you love her, and also when you're both in bed and-"_

"Just be quiet!" he exclaimed.

"_What else is there to think about it, man?"_

"A lot, so now be quiet and let me think."

"_In the real world, I am quiet," he said. "You're the insane one talking to voices in his head."_

"I am not talking to myself," he pronounced every syllable. "I'm talking to you."

"_I am the voice in your head..." he added, "your point?"_

"Shut up."

"_Cloud, they're about ready for you by the next hour," a feminine voice emerged into his mind. _

"So much for wanting some quiet time before I do this."

"_Sorry, Cloud," she apologized. "I hope he didn't give you a hard time."_

"_Excuse me?" Zac exclaimed. "What hard time? I was being nice, thank you very much."_

"That's called being nice?" Cloud questioned. "I hate to wonder what you being mean is like, Zac."

"_Its okay, Cloud," Aerith said pointedly. "I'll deal with him."_

"_Deal with me...what?" he winced, "Oww... Stop that."_

"_Go on, Cloud, they're almost ready for you."_

He looked one last time at the horizon of Midgar before asking quietly, "You think she'll say I do?"

"_Not if she knows that you got to stand in the middle of the desert just to think things through," Zac said, followed by a wallop and a crash and boom. _

"_Cloud," Aerith said with a giggle. "She said 'I do' the day she realized she loved you." _

"_That really hurt," Zac added quietly. _

"Tifa Lockheart Strife," he says the name and smiles a little, "has a ring to it."

"_Yeah, so does, get the hell out of here," Zac grumbled. "Geez woman, stop punching me."_

.end


End file.
